Harry Potter Die Turmgeschichte
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Harry denkt über seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Draco, nach einem kleinen Unfall nach. Doch er bleibt nicht unentdeckt... HarryDraco slash


Harry Potter die Turmgeschichte  
  
by Toyo Malloy *****  
  
Harry klappte die Falltür zu, nachdem er den Astronomieturm erreicht hatte. Die Sonne versank schon hinter dem verbotenen Wald und das letzte Licht des Tages krönte die Gipfel der Bäume mit einer Krone aus goldenem und rotem Licht.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf eine Zinne und erwartete voller Sehnsucht und voller Schmerz den Sonnenuntergang. Die Sonne war jetzt nur noch zur Hälfte zu sehen. Hinter ihm hatte sich die Nacht schon zur Übernahme des Turms bereitgemacht. Harry blickte immer noch auf die Sonnenstrahlen die in den Wipfeln der Bäume spielten.  
  
Seine Gedanken jedoch befanden sich an einem anderen Tag in seiner Erinnerung: Der selbe Ort, die selbe Zeit nur einige Tage in der Vergangenheit. Alles war genauso wie jetzt: die untergehende Sonne, die herannahende Nacht, die milde Frühlingsluft nur eines war anderes, er war allein!  
  
Wie sehr hatte er den Sonnenuntergang bewundert. Doch jetzt, da er allein war, schien ihn das Schauspiel kalt zu lassen. Hermine und Ron sagte er solle versuchen es zu vergessen, die "Schande" die er doch jetzt fühlen musste. Hermine hatte sich so oft bei ihm entschuldigt, dass Harry glaubt sie hätte ihn umgebracht. Bei dem Gedanken an Hermines Gesicht während ihrer Entschuldigungen musste er kurz Lächeln. Ron verbachte die meiste Zeit damit ihm zu sagen wie froh er doch sei, dass er wieder normal sei. Und ständig tadelte er Hermine mit dem Satz: Das nächste mal passt du aber besser auf, wenn du mit solchen Zaubertränken spielst, oder du lässt sie lieber dort wo sie hingehören: in den Regalen der Zauberläden!!!  
  
Aber Harry fühlte sich trotz der Hilfe seiner Freunde, Rons Aufmunterungsversuche und Hermines Entschuldigungen und Versicherungen, dass sie den Gegentrank einwandfrei zubereitet hatte und alles wieder in Ordnung sei, irgendwie nicht besser. Er wusste nicht ob er je wieder so leben konnte wie er es früher getan hatte.  
  
Die letzten fünf Nächte hatte er kaum geschlafen. Eine ungewohnte Kälte war in ihm aufgestiegen und machte ihm Angst. Zuerst wusste er nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber jetzt da er hier war, war er sich sicher: er fühlte sich einsam!  
  
Nicht das er keine Freunde hatte, natürlich hatte er Freunde, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich einsam. Erst, wollte Harry gar nicht näher darüber nachdenken, denn er hatte Angst vor den Ergebnissen, die sein Nachdenken bringen könnte.  
  
Die Sonne war jetzt kaum mehr zu sehen. Nur noch ein letzter Rest spähte über die Wipfel des verbotenen Waldes. Harry griff in seinen Umhang und zog eine lange Silberkette mit einem runden Anhänger hervor. Er blickte auf das Schmuckstück in seiner Hand. In den runden Anhänger war ein Auge eingraviert und in der Mitte des Auges befand sich ein glänzender blauer Stein. Harry bewegte ihn in seiner Hand, der Stein leuchtete im letzten Licht der Sonne. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, berührte damit das Auge auf dem Anhänger und sagte .....Per oculum videre.....  
  
Ein blauer Lichtstrahl kam auf dem bauen Stein und traf Harry auf seiner Stirn, Harry schloss die Augen: Er sah sich selbst am Rand des Sees laufen Komm schon, beeil dich rief er und wand sich nach hinten zu Draco Malfoy, der Lächelnd hinter ihm lief. Harry streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und Draco ergriff sie.  
  
Die Bilder verschwammen, dann sah er sich wie er mit Ron und Hermine zum Honigtopf lief. An diesem Tag sollte ganz besondere Schokolade verkauft werden die einen, für einen Moment schweben lies. Sie betraten den Honigtopf, aber die Schokolade war ausverkauft. Plötzlich hörte er Dracos Stimme von der Eingangstür: Harry!! Harry blickte sich um und sah Draco mit einer großen Tafel der Schokolade Für dich Harry sagte er.  
  
Wieder verschwammen die Bilder. Dann sah er sich und Draco auf diesem Turm die Sonne ging gerade. Er sah wie er sich zu Draco wand und ihm in die Augen sah, er fühlte das Glück das er in diesem Moment gefühlte hatte. Da nahm Draco die Kette mit dem Anhänger aus seinem Umhang und hing sie Harry um den Hals. Für mich? hörte Harry sich sagen und Draco nickte. Harry umarmte ihn Danke, aber das war doch nicht nötig! Draco legte seine Arme um ihm und zog ihn näher an sich Es freut mich das es dir gefällt Sie sahen sich tief in Augen und sah Harry wie sie sich geküssten.  
  
Der blaue Strahl aus dem Stein versiegte und Harry öffnete wieder die Augen. Er vermisste das, all das was ihm der Stein gezeigte hatte. Er vermisste Draco, denn er hatte verstanden, dass er einsam war, weil er nicht bei ihm war. Der Zaubertrank von Hermine hatte ihn und Draco Malfoy dazu gebracht sich zu verlieben. Dabei hatten sie sich früher nicht einmal nur nicht gemocht; nein, sie hatten sich gehasst. Aber jetzt, auch als der Zauber wieder aufgehoben war, liebte er ihn immer noch. Er hatte sich nach dem Bruch des Zaubers, als sie das erste mal wieder aufeinander trafen und sich wie gewohnt stritten in ihn verliebt, ohne Zaubertrank. Und er wünschte sich jetzt er könnte für ewig in diesen fünf Monaten leben in den er wunschlos glücklich gewesen war.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Harry das Knarren der Falltür, er steckte die Kette in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Die Falltür öffnete sich langsam und Harry sah einen ihm sehr bekannten Schopf weißblonder Haare und sturmgrauer Augen die Treppe zum Turm emporstiegen: Es war Draco Malfoy!  
  
Was machst du denn hier Potter? fragte Malfoy in seinem typischen eisigen Ton, der Harry jetzt aber mehr traurig als wütend machte.  
  
Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen Malfoy. Ich war zuerst hier also verschwinde!  
  
Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen Potter! entgegnete ihm Malfoy, während er sich auf eine Zinne auf der anderen Seite des Turms setzte.  
  
Harry blickte wieder zum Sonnenuntergang. Die Sonne war jetzt nur noch ein gelbroter Streifen am Horizont. Harry spähte zu Draco hinüber und sah, dass er ebenfalls zum Horizont sah. Harry blickte zurück und dachte an das was er im Auge gesehen hatte. Wieder fühlte er sich einsam.  
  
Die Sonne versank vollständig und irgendwann war kein Lichtstrahl mehr zu sehen nur noch das dunkle Blau des Himmels und das silberne Licht des Mondes. Harry erhob sich und sah zu Draco der immer noch zum Horizont sah. Sein Gesicht sah freundlich aus und warm so wie Harry es im Auge gesehen hatte. Er schaute weg. Er bildete sich das ganz sicher nur ein.  
  
Er ging zur Falltür und bückte sich um sie zu öffnen, dabei fiel ihm die Kette aus der Tasche und rutschte über den Boden. Fast vor Dracos Füßen kam sie zu stehen. Harry wirbelte herum und sah wie Draco zu Boden sah. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er darauf zu und hoffte Draco würde sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Er griff mit seiner Hand nach der Kette und traf auf die Dracos der ebenfalls danach gegriffen hatte. Er sah hoch in sein Gesicht. Er sah die Augen in die er vor einiger Zeit ständig geblickt hatte und er erinnerte sich als sie das letzte Mal hier zusammen gewesen waren. Gegen seinen Willen wurde er rot.  
  
Draco griff nach der Kette und richtete sich auf. Seine Augen ruhten auf der Kette in seiner Hand, dann sah er zu Harry der sich jetzt ebenfalls aufrichtete.  
  
Warum hast du das noch? Ich dachte es wäre das erste was du wegscheißen würdest. sagte Draco. Harry wand seinen Blick von ihm ab. Was sollte er sagen? Er könnte sagen er war hier gewesen um es wegzuschmeißen, aber er hätte ihn gestört. Genau, das würde er machen.  
  
Ich konnte nicht. sagte Harry um ging zum Rand des Turmes. Das hatte sich jetzt bestimmte blöd angehört. Er hatte Gelogen und gleichzeitig die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte es nicht wegwerfen können weil er gestört worden war und er hatte es nicht weggeworfen, weil es das einzige war, dass ihn an ihre Zeit erinnerte.  
  
Was hast du gesagt? Dracos Stimme riss Harry au seinen Träumen. Hatte er etwa laut gedacht.  
  
Ich ... nichts! Er wand sich zu Draco der jetzt dicht bei ihm stand.  
  
Warum willst du dich daran erinnern. War es nicht die Hölle für dich. Willst du nicht lieber vergessen? Draco packte ihn hart am Arm Ich wünscht ich könnte alles sofort vergessen und mich nie wieder daran erinnern. Es tut weh sich zu erinnern. Dracos Blick war seltsam trüb und seine Augen schauten verzweifelt durch Harry durch.  
  
Gib es mir bitte zurück Draco. sagte Harry.  
  
Was? Harry Potter bittet mich. Er sagt: Gib es mir bitte zurück Draco , nicht: Gib s wieder her Malfoy. Draco lies Harry los Warum sollte ich es dir zurückgeben. Warum sollte ich es nicht wegschmeißen. Draco holte aus , doch Harry lief auf ihn zu und hielt seinen Arm fest.  
  
Bitte nicht. sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war voll von Traurigkeit Bitte, gib es mir zurück. Schmeiß es nicht weg.  
  
Warum sollte ich? schrie Draco ihn an und stieß ihn von sich weg. Warum willst du dich an mich erinnern Harry? Seine Stimme zitterte. Harry wusste nicht was ihn in diesem Moment dazu bewegt ehrlich zu sein, er sagte:  
  
Ich will nicht vergessen! Es tut weh, aber nicht weil ich mich schäme, sondern weil ich es vermisse! Ich vermisse dich, die Zeit mit dir. Ich vermisse deine Nähe und deine Worte. Ich vermisse Uns! Es tut weh, aber ich will mich erinnern. Dracos Gesicht war starr geworden.  
  
Los!! sagte Harry in einem verächtlichen Ton Lach schon! Lach über mich! Geh und erzähl es allen, wenn du willst. Es macht mir nichts aus. Los mach schon! Lach!! Harry sah in Dracos Gesicht. Jetzt war eigentlich alles vorbei, dachte er sich. Morgen würde es die ganze Schule wissen und alle würden ihn auslachen. Komisch war nur, dass es Harry wirklich egal war.  
  
Plötzlich sah er Tränen in Dracos Gesicht und er stutzte. Er wusste nicht was los war. Plötzlich stürzte Draco auf Harry zu und warf sich in seine Arme. Überrascht fiel Harry zu Boden und Draco mit ihm.  
  
Oh Harry ... seufzte Draco Ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit mit dir reden, aber ich war zu feige. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut. Harry zog Draco näher an sich  
  
Was meist du? sagte Harry der eine große Hoffnung in sich fühlte.  
  
Ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich liebe dich immer noch obwohl der Zauber gebrochen ist. Ich hab zuerst gedacht es wäre eine Nachwirkung der Trankes, aber Prof. Snape versicherte mir, dass es keine Nachwirkungen gibt. Ich bin echt verliebt Harry. In dich!!!  
  
Harry lächelte und wischte die Tränen auf Dracos Gesicht und seine eigenen mit seinen Fingern weg. Beide knieten nun voreinander sahen sich in die Augen. Draco nahm die Kette und hing sie um Harrys Hals. Harry lächelte und sagte:  
  
Für mich? Draco nickte. Harry umarmte ihn Danke, aber das war doch nicht nötig! Draco legte seine Arme um ihm und zog ihn näher an sich  
  
Es freut mich das es dir gefällt Sie sahen sich tief in Augen. Ich liebe dich Harry! Harry lächelte.  
  
Ich liebe dich auch Draco! dann küssten sie sich. Erst war der Kuss leicht und schüchtern , dann wurde er tief und innig. Ihre Hände wanderten über ihre Körper und durch ihre Haare während sie sich weiter küssten. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss um zu atmen. Sie blickten einander an und fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Mmm, wie ich dich vermisst habe! sagte Draco und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Harry kuschelte sich an ihn, und sagte:  
  
All das hat mir gefehlt! Dann plötzlich richtete er sich auf und zog Draco in Richtung der Falltür. Komm, lass uns in der Küche noch was zu Essen klauen!  
  
Gute Idee. Ich hab wirklich Hunger! Wieder lachten sie Beide. Zusammen öffneten sie die Fall, da fragte Draco.  
  
Wirst du es Ron und Hermine sagen?  
  
JA!! sagte Harry sicher.  
  
Hast du keine Angst was sie sagen werden?  
  
Nein. Ich bin mir eigentlich sehr sicher, dass sie es schon wissen. Wenigstens Hermine! Und du wirst du's Crabby und Goyle sagen?  
  
Glaub schon! sagte Draco mit überlegender Stimme während sie die ersten Stufen hinunterstiegen.  
  
Kein Schiss! fragte Harry.  
  
Ne, schließlich bin ich der Chef! Beide lachten wieder. Es war ein kleines klack zu hören als die Falltür ins Schloss fiel.  
  
ENDE  
  
Alsoooo, das war's . Bitte nachsichtig sein, das war meine allererste HP fic!!! Schreibt mir nen Kommentar!^^ 


End file.
